Packages for a variety of products may be designed to provide for dispensing of the product by squeezing the package. Examples of products dispensed by squeezing include foods, such as condiments, salad dressings and yogurts; personal hygiene products, such as toothpastes, lotions, and hair care products; therapeutic products, such as eye drops, topical gels and creams, and liquid suppositories; and household products, such as caulks, silicone sealants, paints, and adhesives. A user may dispense these products intermittently or in a single use. The force required to squeeze the package affects the ease with which the product may be dispensed by a user.
One example of a product dispensed by squeezing is an enema. Enemas provide for the introduction of a fluid directly into the colon. Examples of enema fluids include water; hypertonic aqueous salt solutions; solutions or suspensions of cathartic agents, such as bisacodyl or phenolphthalein; and mineral oil. One area of development for enema products is a reduction in the squeeze force required to force the fluid contained in the enema bottle into the colon. Lower squeeze forces are particularly advantageous for elderly patients. Reliable measurement of the squeeze force for conventional and prototype enemas would facilitate this development.
It is desirable to provide a method of measuring the squeeze force required to dispense a product from a package. It is also desirable to provide a device for measuring this squeeze force. A system for accurately and reproducibly measuring squeeze force may provide valuable information for the testing and development of packaging designs and materials.